


Nunca olvides esta sensación

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anxiety, Denial of Feelings, First Time, M/M, Sex, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Crees que no lo pensé cada vez que tarde o temprano nadie va a recordarse de mí? Es algo a que me rendí mucho tiempo atrás. Es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que acabe todo. Es lo que el mí mismo del futuro tuvo que hacer para proteger a los que quiere, y no hay precio por algo así.” hizo una sonrisa sarcástica. “Y, sin embargo, hay a ti y a Hana, ¿no? Esto no significa que todos van a olvidarme.”
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Sakurai Yuuto





	Nunca olvides esta sensación

**Nunca olvides esta sensación**

Ryoutaro no se sentía tranquilo.

Hace cuando Yuuto había desaparecido, había seguido pensando en lo que habría pasado con él en el futuro, y se había hartado de esa obsesión, que ni sabía explicar.

Ni sabía explicar su alivio cuando en cambio el tiempo había retomado su curso, cuando él había vuelto, cuando todos finalmente se habían recordado de su existencia.

Era angustiosa la idea que algo así pudiera pasar otra vez, que otra vez pudieran olvidarse de él, de Yuuto, juntos a los que se habían olvidado ya de Sakurai.

Se pasó las manos en la cara una y otra vez, como si al hacer así pudiera escaparse de ese tipo de pensamientos.

No tenía ganas. De todo lo que había tenido que almacenar durante los meses pasados, de todas las centenas de informaciones que le habían dado y con que había tenido que aprender a vivir, esa no podía aceptarla.

Miraba a Airi, veía la tristeza en su mirada, y se decía que eso era su problema.

Airi estaba así por haberse olvidado de Sakurai, y siguiendo transformándose Yuuto habría perdido su existencia, dejándose detrás una estela de personas con la misma expresión que ahora tenía su hermana, quedándose enteramente solo.

La idea le hacía sentir una prensa alrededor de su corazón. 

Bajó del DenLiner, al saludar apenas a los demás, y caminó hacia el Milk Dipper.

Después de unos metros, oyó una voz llamarlo.

Se giró despacio, porque había reconocido esa voz, y probablemente era la última persona en el mundo con quien quisiera hablar en ese momento.

Yuuto estaba apoyado contra la pared, no muy lejos de la entrada del café, los brazos cruzados y el aire de quien había esperado hasta ese momento su vuelta.

Ryoutaro se acercó a él en aire poco conciliador, parándose a unos pasos de distancia, frente a él.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó.

“Esperaba que volvieras. Deneb y yo lleguemos un poco antes que vosotros. Dejé ese tonto haciendo limpieza de primavera en el ZeroLiner. O una de esas tonterías de nenas que hace él en ese treno.” le dijo, con la misma mueca que siempre acompañaba los cuentos de las discutibles actividades del imajin.

El menor no pudo de ninguna manera evitar de sonreír frente a su expresión.

“¿Había algo qué querías pedirme?” preguntó luego, al volver serio.

Yuuto suspiró y asintió. Se miró alrededor, e indicó con la cabeza la entrada del Milk Dipper.

“¿Podemos entrar?” preguntó, y aunque reacio, Ryoutaro asintió, dejando que el mayor lo siguiera adentro.

Bajó dos sillas de una mesa, le preguntó educadamente si pudiera ofrecerle algo, y cuando Yuuto rechazó se sentó frente a él, en espera.

“Ya no tienes que preocuparte.” le dijo el mayor, después de unos segundos de pausa. “Con las cartas nuevas no hay problemas. Puedo transformarme en Zeronos y combatir. Ya no arriesgamos que desaparezca, Kai no puede...”

“¡Para!” escupió Ryoutaro, y por la expresión perpleja en la cara de Yuuto se dio cuenta del hecho que probablemente estaba la primera vez que le hablaba en alta voz.

Trató de calmarse.

Si hubiera gritado, habría llegado Airi para controlar que pasaba, y la situación habría sido peor.

“¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en los imajins y en lo que te dijo Sakurai? Por una vez, ¿no puedes pensar en ti mismo y en lo que pasa cada vez que te transformas en Zeronos? ¿No piensas en lo que significaría si todos olvidaran tu existencia? Lo vi, Yuuto. Vi a Deneb estar en el DenLiner como si fuera su casa, y ninguno de los demás ni recordar tu nombre. Si de verdad tuviera que pasar algo así yo...”

“¿Tú qué?” lo interrumpió el mayor, improvisamente frio. “¿Crees que el problema sea tuyo, Nogami?” siseó. “¿Crees que no lo pensé cada vez que tarde o temprano nadie va a recordarse de mí? Es algo a que me rendí mucho tiempo atrás. Es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que acabe todo. Es lo que el mí mismo del futuro tuvo que hacer para proteger a los que quiere, y no hay precio por algo así.” hizo una sonrisa sarcástica. “Y, sin embargo, hay a ti y a Hana, ¿no? Esto no significa que todos van a olvidarme.”

Ryoutaro bajó los ojos, al morderse el labio inferior por el nerviosismo.

“No puedes saberlo.” murmuró, bajo. “No puedes saber qué pasaría si siguieras transformándote así. ¿Y si Hana también te olvidara? ¿Y si luego yo también te olvidara?” suspiró. “Les vi perder la memoria y luego improvisamente recordar, pero no puedes realmente esperar que haya algo que te salve de ser olvidado, Yuuto. Y yo...” parpadeó, teniendo los ojos cerrados más que debiera. “Yo no quiero olvidar.”

Vio al mayor mirarle la cara como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que no le estaba diciendo y lo que se ocultaba detrás de su petición, y Ryoutaro se sintió atrapado.

Nunca había sido bueno a mentir ni a ocultar algo.

Ni siquiera él sabía bien lo que le estaba ocultando. Entendía la razón de su incómodo mientras seguía hablándole, mientras en su mente crecía la inquietud por la idea de poderlo olvidar, y olvidar los meses pasados combatiendo juntos, descubriendo cuanto le gustara el mayor, contra todos pronósticos iniciales.

Al final Yuuto extendió una mano adelante, torpemente, y la apoyó encima a la suya.

“Es para ti también que tengo que luchar, Ryoutaro.” le dijo, en tono más tranquilo que lo normal. “Los imajins están más y más fuertes, y en el pasado estás perdiendo contacto con Momotaro y los demás. Si tuviera que pasarte algo sería sólo mi culpa, ¿entiendes?”

Ryoutaro se sorprendió. No sabía si fuera por lo que le había dicho o porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba con su nombre, pero se sintió como nunca antes frente a él.

Había una razón si tenía miedo, había una razón si no quería que se hiciera daño y dejara que su existencia fuera olvidada.

“Yuuto…” murmuró, al levantarse de la silla, viendo al mayor hacer lo mismo.

Y luego no supo que pasó, porque no tuvo tiempo de contestar a lo que le había dicho, que el mayor lo estaba besando.

Él se lo estaba dejando hacer, y la idea no lo confundía como habría creído.

Era bueno y le gustaba, y quería que no acabara.

Lo sintió pasarle casi con timidez las manos en la espalda, tirándolo cerca y abriendo los labios para besarlo con más intensidad, buscando su lengua con la propia, gimiendo bajo contra su boca cuando Ryoutaro llevó las manos a sus caderas, acariciándolo en un movimiento instintivo.

“Yu-Yuuto, qué...” fu todo lo que pudo decir cuando se alejaron, avergonzado como a él.

“No lo sé. No lo sé, Ryoutaro, pero yo...” suspiró, tratando de ganar tiempo. “Entiendo lo que siente ahora el mí mismo del futuro. Él ha protegido a Airi dejando que ella lo olvidara, y esto creo que sea el sacrificio más grande por él. Y el hecho que ahora yo quiera proteger a ti...” frunció los labios, avergonzado, y Ryoutaro entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

“Entiendo. De verdad. Pero de la misma manera cómo quieres tratar de protegerme, yo no puedo evitar de preocuparme para lo que pasaría si un día tuviera que...” el mayor no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, y Ryoutaro sabía qué no quería oírlo otra vez.

Volvió a besarlo, con más intensidad que antes, llevando las manos bajo su camiseta y buscando la piel desnuda, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando lo oyó gemir al contacto con sus dedos.

Ryoutaro se alejó otra vez, indicando su habitación con un gesto confuso, retrocediendo hacia esa mientras Yuuto lo seguía, todavía besándolo.

Cerraron la puerta, y el menor recayó en la cama, mirándolo con una mezcla de espera y ansiedad, mientras Yuuto lo alcanzaba despacio, haciéndose sitio entre sus piernas y volviendo a besarlo.

Lo sintió empezar a liberarlo de la ropa, y fue entonces que su mente realizó lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Mientras Yuuto se desnudaba también, Ryoutaro se levantó un poco, tragando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

“E-espera, yo...” tartamudeó. “Bien, o sé muy bien lo que hizo Urataro cuando se anduvo por ahí con mi cuerpo, pero aparte de eso yo no creo que nunca... bien, entiendes...” dijo confusamente, y el mayor se echó a reír.

“No te lo tomes a mal, pero de alguna manera lo sospechaba.” se burló de él, besándolo otra vez para callar cualquiera forma de respuesta por su parte.

Llevó la boca a su garganta, hacia las clavículas y el pecho, mientras su mano le rozaba el sexo, más delicada de lo que habría pensado, teniendo fácilmente éxito de excitarlo.

Ryoutaro quería que se parara, que le diera tiempo de metabolizar lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo quería que siguiera tocándolo de esa manera, que lo hiciera gemir, que lo hiciera sentir de esa exacta manera, porque nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y nunca habría creído posible que pasara con él.

Cerró los ojos, avergonzado, cuando Yuuto dejó deslizar un dedo dentro de él para empezar a prepararlo, y se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar todos sonidos.

Explicarse habría sido un problema si Airi se hubiera levantado y los hubiera encontrado de esa manera.

Trató, en cambio, de concentrarse en los dedos de Yuuto que se movían con habilidad dentro de él, y en su lengua y su boca que trataban de distraerlo por la intrusión, y estaba tan involucrado que no pudo evitar de gemir de decepción cuando la sensación se fue, dejándolo con un sentido de vacío.

Yuuto se levantó, llevando una mano a su cadera y empujándolo contra de sí, dejándole sentir su erección, mirándolo en los ojos como para pedir confirmación que fuera lo que quería él también.

Y Ryoutaro asintió, y empujó contra de él, sintiéndolo empezar a penetrarlo; porque, aunque no lo hubiera querido, su cuerpo ahora lo necesitaba, no iba a concederle de pararse de obtener lo que, había descubierto, quería hace mucho tiempo ya.

Se sintió invadir de un dolor agudo, y apretó las uñas en el brazo del mayor, tratando de todas maneras de distraerse y pensar en algo que no fuera el mal que tenía, respirando hondo y evitando apenas de llorar.

Yuuto tenía una expresión culpable en la cara, y no quería que se sintiera así. Se extendió hacia de él, preguntándole silenciosamente que lo besara, y el mayor obedeció pronto.

Cuando pensó de poderlo soportar le hizo señal de moverse, y sólo entonces pudo ir más allá del dolor y encontrar la parte agradable, descubriendo cuanto fuera intensa la sensación de tener a Yuuto dentro de sí, de sentirlo moverse, de sentir su cuerpo abrirse bajo sus empujones y olvidar lentamente todo lo que no fuera él.

Antes de darse cuenta se había puesto a gemir en baja voz, sofocando los tonos más altos contra el cuello del mayor, mientras él había llevado de vuelta la mano a su sexo, moviéndola rápidamente y tratando de manera casi desesperada de verlo derretirse bajo sus movimientos; no le tomó mucho tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

Ryoutaro echó la cabeza contra la almohada, mordiéndose fuerte un labio mientras llegaba al orgasmo, la sensación de Yuuto dentro de sí amplificada, y se quedó con los ojos cerrados hasta que lo sintió correrse dentro de sí. Cuando los abrió, se sentía sin aliento, incapaz de hablar o moverse, o hacer cualquiera que no fuera quedarse allí, bajo de él, al escuchar su aliento igualmente pesado en su oído.

Duró menos de lo que había previsto o esperado, y Yuuto salió delicadamente de él, desplazándose a su lado y tumbándose en el colchón, suspirando con satisfacción y girándose a mirarlo.

Ryoutaro le sonrió con timidez, cubriéndose con la manta, improvisamente avergonzado para lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no arrepentido.

“No creértelo tanto.” le dijo el mayor, volviendo a su tono frio. “Lo hice sólo para tratar de imprimirme más en tu memoria. No soy ansiado como a Deneb, pero no puede ser tanto mal tratar de tener unas bases, ¿no?”

Ryoutaro rio y sacudió la cabeza, porque sabía qué no decía enserio.

Sin embargo, aunque bromando, fue obligado a ver el lado positivo.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle olvidar a Yuuto, ahora. No sus manos encima, no tenerlo dentro de sí, no su boca, no las ganas que tenía de él.

No importaba lo que pudiera hacer, él no iba a olvidarlo.

Lo vio levantarse y recoger su ropa, nunca dejando de mirarlo.

Ryoutaro se sentó en la cama, haciendo una mueca.

“¿Te vas?”

El mayor asintió, no muy feliz.

“Debo. En primer lugar, a Deneb le daría un infarto si no me encontrara mañana. Y no creo que tu hermana sería muy feliz de venir a despertarte por el desayuno y encontrarte desnudo en la cama con un hombre, ¿verdad?” rio, antes de bajarse a besarlo rápidamente en los labios. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo como para salir, pero se quedó en el umbral, girándose hacia de él. “Ah, Nogami, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?”

“¿Qué?”

“Recuérdate de mí.”

No esperó una respuesta, y se fue.

Ryoutaro sonrió, improvisamente tranquilo.

Iba a recordarse.

Iba a recordarse para siempre. 


End file.
